


Working Late

by hawk_soaring



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony seem to be the only two working late – again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

Title: Working Late  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: NCIS  
Rating: FRM  
Pairing: Gibbs/ DiNozzo  
Summary: Gibbs and Tony seem to be the only two working late – again.

Challenge: "The last time I went for an eye exam ....."

*~*~

“The last time I went for an eye exam…”

“The President was a native of Massachusetts?”

“Very funny, DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled as he squinted to read the report on his desk.

“Well, Boss, you have to admit…” Tony said with a shrug.

Gibbs looked around the empty bullpen. It was late and he and Tony were the only two agents still at their desks. “I have to admit what, Tony?” he asked softly.

Tony looked up, grinning. “You have to admit that the only reason you don’t wear glasses at work is because of what they do to me.”

Gibbs smiled and pulled his glasses out of his pocket and settled them on his nose. “And that would be?” he asked with a smirk.

Tony was up and out of his chair in a matter of seconds. He grabbed Gibbs’ arm and propelled him toward the elevator. “Hope your system was shut down,” he murmured as he punched the button for the ground floor.

The elevator shuddered into motion and the only sound in the car was Tony’s harsh breath rasping in his throat. Suddenly his hand snaked out and flipped the emergency stop switch, bringing the car to a halt. When the emergency lights flickered to life, he turned to the other man and pressed him against the wall as he leaned in and captured his lips in a bruising kiss.

“So that’s what my glasses do to you, huh?”

Tony leaned his forehead against Gibbs’. “You know they do.”

Gibbs chuckled. “Yeah, and that’s why I save them for when we’re alone. It wouldn’t do to have you jump me in the middle of the bullpen at noon.”

Tony laughed quietly. “Jenny might finally get the hint, though.”

“That she might,” was the quiet answer.

They kissed again and then Tony flipped the switch and set the car into motion once again. As the men passed the security post in the front lobby, the guard looked up.

“You two weren’t stuck in that elevator again, were you?”

Tony nodded solemnly. “We sure were. Someone should do something about those beasts. I’d hate to get stuck in there sometime and have to spend the night.” He gave a small, dramatic shudder.

The guard nodded. “Yeah, that would be too bad.”

With a quick ‘good night’, the two agents headed toward the door. They were nearly out the door when Gibbs heard a soft, “Funny how it’s only you two who seem to get stuck in there. Funny too, how the trouble always seems to resolve itself in just a few minutes.”

Gibbs’ step never faltered. Once outside, they headed toward the parking lot and their respective vehicles. As Gibbs bent to get into his car he said, “Maybe we should start riding in together, Tony.”

Tony banged his head on the frame of his car as he turned to look at Jethro, who just smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger. Tony groaned and wondered just how quickly he could get to their house without getting pulled over for speeding.

END


End file.
